1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door contact switch, in particular for switchgear cabinets, comprising a switch plunger, a baseplate and a switch housing for accommodating the switch plunger, the switch housing being displaceably mounted relative to the baseplate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Door contact switches are used to actuate interior lighting and for other switching functions, in particular within switchgear cabinets. Door contact switches are known that have a baseplate and a housing displaceable relative to the baseplate for accommodating a switch plunger. The switch housing can be screwed to the baseplate to set a certain relative position. To this end bores are provided in the baseplate and switch housing, in which bores a screw can be accommodated. The distance of the switch plunger can be adjusted by a measure of this type. On the whole, however, adjustments of this type are found to be relatively complex.
The object of the invention is therefore to propose a door contact switch in which the position of a switch housing relative to a baseplate can be adjusted using simple means.
This object is achieved by a door contact switch as claimed in claim 1.
In particular the object is achieved by a door contact switch, preferably for switchgear cabinets, comprising a switch plunger, a baseplate and a housing for accommodating the switch plunger, the switch housing being displaceably mounted relative to the baseplate, at least one edge of the baseplate having at least one baseplate detent device and the switch housing having at least one switch housing detent device such that the baseplate can be latched to the switch housing in at least two different positions.
A core concept of the invention lies in providing a baseplate detent device on an edge of the baseplate. The adjustment of a relative position between baseplate and switch housing can thus be set in an extremely simple manner. The baseplate detent device is on the one hand relatively easily accessible, and on the other hand the locking in a certain position can be provided quickly and in an uncomplicated manner due to the provision of a detent device.
The term “baseplate” generally is not intended to rule out the fact that the baseplate has protrusions, which, where appropriate, also protrude with respect to an upper side and/or underside of the baseplate. However, it is conceivable that the baseplate is completely planar, i.e. has no protrusions protruding upwardly or downwardly. A maximum extension of the baseplate in a height direction is preferably at most 10% of a maximum extension in a lateral (perpendicular to the height direction) direction (for example length and/or width direction). An “edge” is preferably an intermediate region between an outer side and an inner side of the baseplate, an outer side being understood to be a side facing away from the switch housing and an inner side being understood to be a side of the baseplate facing toward the switch housing.
At least two baseplate detent devices are preferably provided, which are arranged on opposite edges. With an arrangement of this type the latching can be established and released particularly easily (manually). A setting of the relative position between baseplate and switch housing is further simplified. In particular a latching or cancellation thereof using just one hand is enabled particularly easily.
In one specific embodiment at least one baseplate detent device can have at least one baseplate detent tooth, more preferably at least two baseplate detent teeth. The at least one baseplate detent tooth can be directed inwardly. Alternatively or additionally, at least one switch housing detent device has at least one detent tooth or at least two detent teeth. The switch housing detent devices are preferably directed outwardly. Alternatively, it is conceivable that the baseplate detent teeth are directed outwardly and/or the switch housing detent teeth are directed outwardly. Due to the provision of detent teeth of this kind, the locking in a certain alternative position is further simplified. If the baseplate detent teeth are directed inwardly, the locking can be established in a simple manner in that the baseplate detent device is pressed inwardly, for example by applying pressure using thumbs and/or another finger of the operating person. On the whole, an adjustment of the relative position is further simplified.
In one specific embodiment at least one baseplate detent device has at least one pivotable detent lever. Alternatively or additionally, the switch housing may also have at least one pivotable detent lever. A pivotable detent lever of the baseplate detent device further facilitates the establishment and cancellation of the latching in order to set the relative position. At least one baseplate detent tooth or at least two baseplate detent teeth is/are preferably arranged on an inner side of the detent lever. If the detent lever is pivoted inwardly the latching is established. If the detent lever is pivoted outwardly the latching is cancelled. A pivot “inwardly” is to be understood in particular to mean a pivot in the direction of a center of the baseplate (for example a center axis or central axis of symmetry). Accordingly, an inner side of the detent lever points in the direction of a center of the baseplate. In one specific embodiment the inner side of the detent lever stands perpendicular to an inner side of the baseplate. It is particularly preferred that the at least one detent tooth or the at least two detent teeth of the detent lever does/do not extend over the entire width of the detent lever, but only over at most 80% or at most 60%. In the latched state the locking can thus be cancelled particularly easily in that the operating person intervenes in a gap between detent lever and switch housing or another component of the baseplate, such that the detent lever can be pressed outwardly to release the locking. In the locked state the distance between detent lever and switch housing or an adjacent component of the baseplate may be at least 2 mm, preferably at least 4 mm.
In a preferred embodiment the baseplate has at least one slide rail, in which (or on which) the switch housing can slide. At least one baseplate detent device is preferably arranged in the region of (within) the slide rail. By means of a slide rail of this type the relative position or a pre-positioning can be set relatively easily. Since the baseplate detent device is arranged in the region of or within the slide rail, the structure is made thinner and is simplified on the whole, which reduces the structural outlay.
The baseplate may have at least one baseplate positioning device, in particular at least one baseplate positioning recess (and/or baseplate positioning protrusion), which cooperates with at least one corresponding switch housing positioning device, in particular at least one switch housing positioning protrusion (and/or switch housing positioning recess), such that a predetermined position can be set prior to a latching by the detent devices. The advantage of a baseplate positioning device provided in such a way (in addition to the detent devices) and/or switch housing positioning device lies in that a certain position can be defined using simple means, in which position it is ensured that the latching is enabled without friction.
In accordance with a general concept the at least one baseplate detent device and also the at least one switch housing detent device can be formed in such a way that a latching is enabled by applying pressure inwardly and/or a cancellation of the latching is enabled by applying pressure outwardly. A simple establishment and cancellation of the latching is thus enabled.
In one specific embodiment at least one baseplate detent device protrudes from an inner side of the baseplate (i.e. a side facing toward the switch housing) in the direction of the switch housing. By means of a protruding formation of this type, the cancellation of the latching is further simplified, which facilitates the handling of the detent device on the whole.
In principle it is preferred when the movement path of the plunger is coordinated with the detent distances of detent teeth. A higher number of switch housing detent teeth (latchings) result in an improved fine adjustment and/or a longer adjustment path. In principle the latching can be implemented in any fineness. Finer detent distances may be advantageous in principle depending on further plunger functions.
Furthermore, the door contact switch and in particular the switch housing may have a strain relief device on a side facing away from the switch plunger so as to prevent cables from being torn off or out from the switch housing. It is particularly advantageous when the strain relief device has a rocker element, which is mounted displaceably along an axis and pivotably about a pivot point. In this way the strain relief device is quasi self-adjustable and can be used with cables of a wide range of thicknesses and in various combinations. The rocker element for this purpose preferably has a through-opening, through which a fastening means is passed. The rocker element may also have at least two rocker parts for fastening cables, said rocker parts being arranged symmetrically with respect to a longitudinal axis of the fastening means and having a convex rounded portion facing the cables in the state of use. Furthermore the at least two rocker parts may each have a guide groove, with which guide pins of a main body engage. The pivot motion of the rocker element can thus be executed in an optimal manner.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a door contact switch in particular according to the preamble of claim 1 and also in particular as claimed in one of claims 1 to 8 is also proposed, which has a pivotably mounted strain relief device.
Further embodiments will emerge from the dependent claims.